The embodiment relates to a level shifter to convert a low-voltage level input signal into a high-voltage level output signal and a gate driving device of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) including the level shifter.
In general, in an insulated gated bipolar transistor (IGBT), if gate voltage is not sufficiently great voltage of 13V or less, the saturation voltage VCE_SAT of a device is increased. If the gate voltage is significantly low voltage of 10 V or less, the IGBT operates at an active region, so that the device may be overheated and damaged. Accordingly, in order to prevent the device from being overheated and damaged, a gate driving circuit to drive the IGBT includes a level shifter unit to convert a low-voltage level input signal (in the range of 3.3 V to 5.5 V) into a high-voltage level output signal (in the range of 15 V to 20 V), so that the IGBT is driven at the gate voltage of 15 V or more.
In a latch-type level shift device generally used for a gate driving circuit according to the related art, power consumption is not only increased due to static current and rising propagation delay, but also a chip price is increased due to the increase of the chip size.